Total Drama Fandom shit(I accept title suggestions)
by Fandomdrama
Summary: Watch as our favourite fandom characters participate(and suffer hehehe) in the infamous show total drama. Hosting Stewie and Brian Griffin, and Batman(dont even ask... no srsly just dont) read it bitches or else I KILL U! was I persuasive enough...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this a story we wrote with one of my friends. English= not first language, just to make that clear. Anyway this story includes lots of fandoms and make sure to send me your favorite character so I can add her/him. Anyway I accept ideas to torture our fellow players who are fab btw. (and btw rumpelstilskin will not die, you will no what i'm talking about when you read it) If you find any grammar mistakes pls tell me in a review. I will update as soon as I can, pls review and stuff. Here are the couples so far:**

Elijah: Skylar: Klaus

Stiles: Brooklyn

Hayley: Derek

Bianca: Isaac

Captain Swan

Dean:( OC request)

Sam: (OC request)

Brian and Stewie(not a gay couple, but friendship)

Luis and Peter

Meg and Nobody(poor nobody)

Rumpbelle(I think that is how you write it?)

and much more

Alright let's begin

Batman: Because i'm BATMAN

...

Main Hosts:

Stewie, Brian,(because he's) Batman

Judges:

Elijah Mikaelson, Lydia, Rumpelstiltskin(deceased, cause of death: Klaus Mikaelson, Reason: unknown), Coach Bobby Finstock

After show:

The chef(lol), Stefan Salvatore, Peter Griffin, Greenberg (deceased, cause of death: Coach Bobby Finstock, Reason: Greenberg sucks)

Teams:

Alphas:

Team Captain: Hayley Marshall

Stiles (unknown) Bilinski (Abdominal Snowman/sarcastic twat)

Skylar Angeles (Los Angeles/Sky/vixen)

Brooklynn Black (Brooke/Brookly the Bully)

Niklaus Mikaelson (Nick Jonas/Klaus/Klausie da queen/Klausie/Stupid dumbass crap bag douchepants/Psychotic Killer/Psycho/Chicken/What the holy hell?/Sterek shipper/original hybrid psycho/the original douchebag)

Perseus Jackson (Percy/Seaweed Brain/Cupcake)

Kira Yukimura (Kitsune/Kitsuna by stupid cricket sound guy)

Hermione Granger (Smartpants)

Bonnie Bennett (Witch)

Voldemort/The Mute (BFFs forevah)

Beatrice Prior (Tris/Six/person)

Betas:

Team Captain: Dean

Derek Hale (Sourwolf/Emohog/*cricket sound*)

Allison Argent (Arrowhead/L/ y u so obsessed with me Scott)

Katniss (Katnip/Kat Nipple, Peniss)

Sam (Weirdo/Sammy)

Damon Salvatore (Drunkie/Damon the 8====o )

Rebekah Mikaelson (Lady/biatch/Rebecca Ferguson)

Killian Jones (hook/drunk idiot/damon 2)

Peeta (Bread/Pite/Pita/Poop/peeniss)

Harry Potter(Magic Guy/harry styles/u r a wizar hery/Hairy Puta)

Omegas:

Team Captain: Castiel(the book guy, ship it, the bird is the word)

Bianca (Bianks/Brutal Bianca, Badass Bianca)

Isaac Lahey (Scarfy, Kol 2,)

Elena Gilbert (Annoying Slut/liam dunbar's wife)

Liam douchebar (he's not worthy enough to be nicknamed)

Nico DeEmo (The Emo/Nico DeEmo, Emo)

Scott McCall (Lacrosse Guy, hero to zero/ who the hell is scott/Allison,Allison,Allison,Kira,Kira,Kira)

To _ **bias**_ Eaton (Four/4/Fantastic 4/Bias)

Emma Swan(The savior, blondie, EMOOK)

June 1st

12:00 am

Total Drama Multi Fandom Auditions

"Aaaaaaaaaaand go! NOWWWW!" Stewie said

"Why are we doing this? I mean don't we all have something better and more intellectual to do than host a tv show about people hitting the crap out of each other?" Brian asked with an annoyed tone while taking a sip from his cocktail.

"You are one to talk, you're a freaking dog" said Lydia as she rolled her eyes.

"BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" Batman said his marvelous catchphrase.

"Interesting remark my dear friend" said Stewie while fixing something on his Freezing Ray.

"Just let the first person in and roll the camera. Jeez" Lydia said to the camera man. And with that said a man with a grin on his face came in. He says with a brittish accent:

"My name is Klaus Mikaelson, and if you don't choose me I will kill you and everyone you love" His smile was now looking a bit psychotic.

"Um sure, yeah, um NEXT!" Lydia said cringing at how weird this guy was.

A short girl with chocolate brown skin entered the room.

"I'm Bonnie and I'm here because Vampire Diaries kinda sucks now sooooooo.."

"Next." Stewie said, cutting her off

"But I'm not don-"

NEXT!" Stewie said louder. "AND WHERE'S MY FREEZE RAY?!" He added. Lydia and Brian stared at him, Batman was on his bat-phone and the camera man shrugged. Stewie crossed his arms in anger.

A drunk dude came in and started talking:

Whell*..* my.. name is… dahmon* slhvatore.. and Im here cuz well.. well*collapses on the floor*

*Brian walks next to Damon and pats his shoulder*

"I feel you, drunk idiot"

"NEXT!" shouted Lydia as she started losing her patience.

A girl with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes came in.*slow motion hair whip*

"Hi my name is-"

"NEXT!"

"WTF you didn't let me finish*guard drags her away, therefore she shows middle finger and kicks the guard in the part that only boys have*

"I like her" says Stewie as he shot his Freeze Ray at one of the operators.

"Alright next, and please Stewie can you not try out your weapon of distraction on the crew because we are paying them a lot already and I don't want to pay their life insurance check" Stewie puts his weapon away saying:

"Don't kill the crew Stewie because we will need to pay for their life insurance BLAH BLAH BLAH, I thought this was a free country"

A man in a suit comes in and starts speaking in a british accent.

"Hello gentlemen and lady" he looks at Lydia "I am here for the part of the main judge" he said.

"Yeah too late for that because that part is already taken" *Lydia points at guy in the corner*

"Hi I'm John" the guy waves. The man in suit sprints and rips John's heart out and throws it out the window, then he washes of the blood on his hands with a towel.

"Sorry to announce, but this 'John' you are refering to is no longer with us. May he rest in peace. And I presume you would like to know who I am, well sorry for the delay I am Elijah Mikaelson, you might have met my brother Niklaus."

"I see the family resemblance" Stewie whispers to Brian as he nods.

"Alright then since you are so "persuasive" we have got a new judge" says Brian holding a gun for self defence against these psycho who entered this stupid show, as Elijah nods and leaves the room.

Next was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.  
"My name is Brooklynn and I pretty much hate everyone. Also -"

"Don't care. Next" says Stewie.

A man with a muscular built and very dark brown hair entered the room"

"Alright what interests you?" asked Brian lifting his pen.

*cricket sound*

"Okay… then at least can you tell us your name?"

*cricket sound, slowly lifts up middle finger then runs away like a horse* While the song wild horses is playing.

"Okay... NEXT!"

"I'm Batman"

"Umm you are already a host, Bruce" says Lydia while painting her nails.

"I'm Batman! Who is this 'Bruce'" he says whistling and pretending he has never heard of this name" Lydia sighs as Brian continues ignoring the super hero's stupidity because of course every girl in this world knows his secret identity (except Meg Griffin but she is an ugly loser)

"Alright then Batman why do you think you should be in this show?" asks the white dog rolling his eyes.

"Because... I'm BATMAN"

"Good reasoning, you're IN!" says Stewie before Brian could interfere.

The auditions went by fast. Now it was time to announce the teams, judges and after shows (If Stewie ever wakes up)

"Thank you all for coming here and.." Lydia started

"BLAH BLAH BLAH! JUST SAY THE POSITIONS !" Stewie said grumpily

"Okay, jeez! On the Alphas we have: Brooklynn Black, Skylar Angeles, Hayley Marshall as a team captain, Hermione Granger, Stiles Bilinski, Kira Yukimura, Niklaus Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennet, Perseus Jackson, Beatrice Prior, Voldemort, The Mute."

"Um, my last name is actually STILINSKI!." Stiles said while the song _That's not my name_ started playing.

"And by the way, who puts all these songs?" Skylar asked confused

"MEE" *dramatic music plays* The chicken said. And with that said Peter Griffin and the chicken starts fighting to death.

"Continuing, In the Beta team we have Harry Potter, Derek Hale, Dean as a team captain, Katniss Everdeen, Allison Argent, Sam, Damon Salvatore, Killian Jones, Rebekah Mikaelson, Peeta Mellark, Liam Douchebar, Elena Gilbert."

"My last name is DUNBAR" Liam pointed out.

"Dunbar, Douchebar. I don't see the difference" Stewie said confused.

"And for last but not least actually yes least. Team loner unsocial emos" Brian elbows Stewie.

"Okay, okay, Omegas." Stewie said rolling his eyes "We have Bianca, Isaac Lahey, Castiel as a team captain, Tobias Eaton, Nico DeEmo, Scott McCall.

*Isaac and Bianca high five but miss so they start blushing while Sky and Brooke crack up in the background*

They announced the after shows and judges and sent all the teams to their cabins.

Brooklynn and Skylar looked at the little bunks they were supposed to sleep in.

"What the fresh hell is this?" Sky asked disgusted

"Be right back" Brooke said shoving money in her pocket.

"I'm coming too" She said coming after her.

"What the hell are those bunks?!" Sky asked Peter Hale, the cabin 'designer'.

"OMG it will be so easy to bribe Peter lmao" Sky thought. Brooke reached into her pocket and took out 5 thousand dollars.

"We'll give you this much for comfy fluffy king sized beds." She said. "For ONLY me and Brooke." Sky added.

"Deal. The beds will arrive today in around 4 or 5 hours." Peter said taking the money smirking.

June 2nd

6:00 am

Day 1 - Challenge 1 - Putting on a Play

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BASTARDS" The Chef said into the megaphone, screaming. In the background you could hear people swearing and asking for 5 more minutes.

After everyone was awake and ready they were called for breakfast then to the main 'meeting place'. It was just a simple valley close to the cabins.

"Is this place an island or something? Because it looks abandoned AF." Hermione said

"It is an abandoned island so I can do these challenges however I want, without getting in trouble. heheheheheheheheHEHEhehe" Stewie said rubbing his hands together.

"Any Waaaaaaay, First challenge is putting on a play. It might sound easy but it's not. You will have 20 minutes to make the basic idea. Everyone gets to pick their character, actions, dialogue etcetera." said Lydia "The play that looks the most normal and legal wins this round." added Brian. Each team got escorted to their own individual place to make up the play.

Alphas:

"So I was thinking I kill everyone and then I'm the king of the world." Klaus said doing his pshyco smile.

"OR we could have a really and good mysterious plot" Stiles added.

"OR we can make a play about my love with Scott while terrible things are happening" Kira said batting her eyelashes.

"OR a play where I am the LEAD" added Sky.

"OR WE JUST PUT THEM ALL TOGETHER AND SHUT THE HELL UP" Derek said.

"He can talk?!" Someone in the crowd said.

"He is not even on our team!" another person said.

Betas:

"Honestly, let's just improvise"

"Agreed"

"Yah… gud jobs everyone" said Damon as he collapsed again dropping his champagne on Sam's head .

Omegas:

"Here's the plan..*whisper, whisper, whisper*"

Alphas

"Alright first of all we need a lead!" says Hayley as Sky starts pointing at herself.

"Alright then the main lead will be…" Skylar steps up with a lot of self confidence "Bonnie Bennett!"

"WHATTTTTTT!" Skylar shouts "You have gotta be kiddin' me sis! I am the best actress here and you know it!"

"Yeah… true… but... well"

"WHAT?"

"This is a musical and you're singing skills suck!"

"Fair enough"

"Alright who wants to be the guy lead?"

"It would be my pleasure to volunteer" Elijah steps up.

"Seriously, you are not even on the team Fancy Pants" Brooke and Skylar says it the same time. The look each other and the song "TTYLXOX" plays, but stops after Elijah throws a griddle at the chicken DJ.

"Yeah they *points at Sky and Brooke* have a point" says Hermione.

"Well since my brother has gone missing... god knows where, I find that most appropriate is take the main lead in your probably pathetic play, and for the others *points at the other boys on the team who are either watching a football game and eating chips or picking their noses* I do not find them… well... the on stage "type".

"Alright…"


	2. Chapter 2 CHAT FEST

Meanwhile…..

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01(skylar) entered the room

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^ (brooklynn) entered the room

taylorswiftie5life12563(damon) entered the room

FancyPanties(elijah) entered the room

bansheegurl (lydia) entered the room

ikillubiatch (bianca) entered the room

Voldemuteslays&luvs (voldemort and the mute) entered the room

klausiedaqueen(klaus) entered the room

imawriter (brian) entered the room

babybooboobear (stewie) entered the room

batsman (batman) entered the room

batman (stiles) entered the room

babybooboobear: f u brian

imawriter: what?

babybooboobear: oh dont pretend like u dont know -_-

imawriter: oh shut up, or else i will write a book about you.

taylorswiftie5life12563: we are nevehhh evh

evehh gettan bak togtr

batman: wtf damon

batsman:╭∩╮(ಠ ಠ)╭∩╮ u took BATMAN

batman: no i did not i am BAT as a baseball bat man ^3^

batsman: me no get because im BATMAN

-batsman left the room leaving auto massage- BECAUSE I'M BATMAN

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: did u drink 3 bottles of vodka again damon?

FancyPanties: I welcome you, ladies and gentelmen. This meeting place will help us to get to know eachother.

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: u suck ass elijah

FancyPanties: I do not find that as appropiate language young lady.

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: who even made dis chatroom? btw elijah how do u change fonts

FancyPanties: Oh, you can just click on settings and go on 'Fonts'. You are very welcome

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^. dankesun

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: ya bitches i changed it too and btw elijah made it he just said

ikillu : hay bitches

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: is that u biancs

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: sup biancaaaaaah

-scarfy(isaac) entered the room

scarfy: hey dudes wut supp yo niggas fine?

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^:

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: at. all.

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: *virtual highfive*

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: ya

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: this reminds me of when bianca and isaac missed the high five lmao

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: yas lolololololololololollololool

ikillu: f u all -_-

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: lol kk

taylorswiftie5life12563: hay

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: damon wtf is this font?

taylorswiftie5life12563: IT;S SWIFTIE FONT

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: whet is wront with u

FancyPanties: wrong*not wrotn just correcting

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: u found an even fancier font… yay…

dude i cant even freakin read it  
BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: for real tho

klausiedaqueen: halla hoe yo ho

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: klaus…have u been stalking our convo?

klausiedaqueen: no...

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: then how did u kno how 2 change da font?

FancyPanties:: Brother, this was our family's only hope, this is what you created Niklaus …This is what you created

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: oh god here comes the emotional speech…

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: i still cant fuvkin read it…

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: klaus, elijah, pls save ur fkin family shit for later

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: agreed

FancyPanties: Screw you all!

-FancyPanties left the room

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: well there he goes

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: flying like a bird

-petertheretard entered the room

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: oh shit…

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: RUNNNNNN! i needed to say bird didn't i oh fuck me

peteteretard: every heard about the word… BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD IS THE WORD every heard about the word… BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD IS THE WORDevery heard about the word… BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD IS THE WORDevery heard about the word… BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD IS THE WORDevery heard about the word… BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD IS THE WORDevery heard about the word… BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD IS THE WORDevery heard about the word… BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD IS THE WORD

Ikillu (Blanka) left the room

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01(skylar) left the room

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^ (brooklynn) left the room

taylorswiftie5life12563(damon) left the room

bansheegurl (lydia) left the room

ikillubiatch (bianca) left the room

Voldemuteslays&luvs (voldemort and the mute) left the room

klausiedaqueen(klaus) left the room

imawriter (brian) left the room

babybooboobear (stewie) left the room

batsman (batman) left the room

batman (stiles) left the room

-SYSTEM OVERLOAD… CHAT ROOM KABOOOM

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01(skylar) entered the room

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^ (brooklynn) entered the room

taylorswiftie5life12563(damon) entered the room

FancyPanties(elijah) entered the room

bansheegurl (lydia) entered the room

ikillubiatch (bianca) entered the room

Voldemuteslays&luvs (voldemort and the mute) entered the room

klausiedaqueen(klaus) entered the room

imawriter (brian) entered the room

babybooboobear (stewie) entered the room

batsman (batman) entered the room

batman (stiles) entered the room

FancyPanties: Now that we have a fireproof chatroom, since I fixed it, you are all welcome to come and have marvelous conversations. Also, Niklaus I made a few small changes to your profile.

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: gee thanks. its as if i wanted to talk to u shitbags anymore *eyeroll*

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: i still cant read it

NikJonas: f** you Elijah

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: lmao

ikillu: OMGYGTBK

ikillu: Sriously bro. Change the font.

ikillu: Btw, stop saying 'in my arogant opinion'. IMAo means that, just sayin, BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^.

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: biancs, dude what the hell? anyway nik jonas lol

NikJonas: shut up or I will kill you and everyone you ever loved

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: srry i just can't take you seriously w/ that name lol

Tailorswiftie5life12563: I found a prfect font fr meh. MY head HURTS! Urgh.

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: what the shit r u still doing here damon -_-

imawriter: guys i wrote a new book last night you should really check it out, it's about how political views and religion is leading to civil war and-

-imawriter was kicked out of the room

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: oh god bless you for who ever did that

bansheegurl: ur welcome

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: lydia about time you joined our marvelous conversation(that was sarcasm for you idiots who didn't get it)

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: what have u been doing anyway?

bansheegurl: oh just hanging out with dean

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: ya just hanging out huh? ಠ‿ಠ

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: hehehe details shall we

bansheegurl: (づ￣ ³￣)づ

batman: im scared

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: gud (◣‿◢)

Tailorswiftie5life12563: ur not alone

FancyPanties: Fuck this, I am out of this social defecation!

╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮

-FancyPanties left the room

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: we achived the impossible… we made him swear!

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: holy shit even when he swears he does it fancily -_- i mean look at the emoticon at the end wtf

Tailorswiftie5life12563: wut the hell does defecation mean

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: well you know when a person and food loves eachother…

batman: ⊂•⊃_⊂•⊃ please stop just… just stop

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: stiles damon wants to educate himself just let it be ಠ◡ಠ

batman: its not even the correct description :/

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: -_- brooks can u tell ur bf to shut up

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: luk whos talking #skylijah4life and #klauslar5life (ur welcome damon)

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: ▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一

ikillu: lol

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: oh u shut up mr isaac, no kol, isaac, kol, isaac

ikillu: u mf

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: and boys ruin our friendship yet again

iamawriter01: by the way I wrote a book about how relationships affect your daily life, job etc.

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: i though we blocked u brian

iamawriter01: i made a new acc

-iamawriter01 was kicked out of the room

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: i learned how to kick out people… I GOT THE POWER

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^ and Ikillu was kicked out of the room

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: he he sweet revenge bitches

FancyPanties entered the room

-'members of room' was kicked out of the room

FancyPanties: Yet again I am the only remainer...

NikJonas: or r u?

FancyPanties: Brother, how?

NikJonas:inserted

NikJonas: i hacked the room as revenge and now I too am an owner my dear brother MUHAHAHHAHA

FancyPanties:Noooo! And if you did hack in, then why didn't you change your username back?

NikJonas: fuck i forgot… anyway DIE! MUHAHA

-FancyPanties was kicked out of the room

NikJonas:MUHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAMUHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

-mrlemonpledgemexico(consuela) entered the room

mrlemonpledgemexico: no… no… no…

-NikJonas was kicked out of the room

mrlemonpledgemexico: no doggie authera authera

-chat room was locked down for cleaning purposes


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the two review and rebecca i would be glad to add her and maybe more characters from VA also ur name reminded me of Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus's and Elijah's lil sis who is also a badass so i will add her two anyway:

Disclaimer: i don't own anything but we r working on a master plan and then they will all be my slaves MUHHAHAHAHHAA

Enjoy bitches

ikillu: R U guys here?

FancyPanties: Hello. Consuela shut down the chatroom for some cleaning purposes, which, I have to say, were indeed needed.

ikillu: …

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: how the hell can u clean a chat room? -_-

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: idek

NikJonas: w/ skillz

Beccaslaysandboyareslaves: hi dishes

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: sup

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: beccs finally my favorite original

NikJonas: :'(

mrlemonpledgemexicoconsuela: mr doggie kicked meh out so i make new account

FancyPanties: …

NikJonas: OH GOD NO GET HER OUT OF HERE!

mrlemonpledgemexicoconsuela was kicked out of the room

FancyPanties: You are welcome brother…

NikJonas: thx elijah now you are lower on my siblings to stab list :D

babybooboobear: hello….

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: looks like someone finally got their diaper changed SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: gross

iamawriter001: to think about who needed to do it

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: wtf brian get out

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: yuck… he can stay unless he starts talking about writing shit!

mrlemonpledgemexico1: nooo…..nooo...doggie athuera

NikJonas: GET OUT WOMAN

iamawriter001: oh god no…..

mrlemonpledgemexico1: si si

-iamawriter001 was kicked out of the room

-mrlemonpledgemexico1 was kicked out of the room

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: youre welcome ppl

NikJonas: I LUV U

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: ew no

NikJonas: :( meanie

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: lol klaus and brook sitting on a tree

Nikjonas left the room

Nikjonas entered the room

NikJonas: K.I.L.L.I.N.G

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: lol nah

babybooboobear: you people r weird… RUPERT WHERE R U?

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: that is just the gayest font ever -_-

stilessnowman entered the room

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: i see u changed ur username u lil ass

Stilessnowman: yeah cuz batman threatened me

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: be a man and stand up for your self u pussy

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: pussy

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: *virtual highfive*

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: again stupid mind think alike :D

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: yup

Stilessnowman: Im not a pussy -_-

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: proove it

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: u are in bed...

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: wtf...

FancyPanties: You know what? I am officially leaving this pit hole. Have a nice day ladies and gentlemen, and Stiles.

-fancypanties left the room

Stilessnowman: srsly even you elijah, i thought you were noble and all -_-

NikJonas: all he does is wear a suit and talk fancily

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: lmao poor lil stiles

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: that is wut fancy people do don't they:/

Stilessnowman: i cri

NikJonas: i dunno probably ;0

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: poor u *pats on head almost too hard*

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: stiles now u r even more of a pussy then usual

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: is dat even possible

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: nope probly not

Stilessnowman: y u so mean (especially u brook i got used to sky but u) ?

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: dude wut u talking about brooke is the meanest of all

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: its because hes used to me nice dumbass (talking to sky)

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: wait… there is a nice side of u, u never told me tat -_-

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: heh

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: okay stiles we will leave u alone if u proove tat u r not a pussy

Stilessnowman: the hell am i supposed to do dat

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: by beating the manliest, most macho, strongest man of all time…

Stilessnowman: who tf is he supposed to be

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: how the hell am i supposed to know -_-

Stilessnowman: well… cuz… u just… ah forget it

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: lets make a list shall we

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: (◣‿◢)

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^ and SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01 left the room

Stilessnowman: guys?

Stilessnowman: GUYS!?

Stilessnowman: i am officially scared

-SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01 entered the room

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: pussy

-SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01 left the room

(skylars and brooks chat room)

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: sup asshole

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: zup zip mf

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: lets add bianca

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: sure y not

-ikillyou was invited to the chat

ikillu: Wut? wut is dis chat? Brook? Sky? me confused...

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: were makin a list of macho ppl

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: so can stiles proove his not a pussy

ikillu: O… u kinds being mene to ur b/f brook… lol tho. wanna kno how dat ends up… muahahahahahaha

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: whateva, were tsundere

ikillu:... wut

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: that is not even what tsundere means -_-

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: *sings* i said it before, i wont say it again, idgf

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: fair enough if it's anything related to Imagine Dragons i agree

ikillu: imagine dragons suck? will u agree with that

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: alright f u and ur logic, then anything positive related to imagine dragons u hapy?

ikillu: yup :D

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮DISCLAMER: IF THIS WILL BE USED AGAIN YOUR ACCOUNT WILL BE BLOCKED.

Elijah

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: you stole tat from elijah

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: ye not like he copy right it

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: did he?

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: srsly? elijah f u

ikillu: lol… he hacked into the system or somethin

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: how does he even know about all this modern hacking stuff i thoght tat he was all old school nostalgic granpa kinda guy

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: no kiddning :/ i will ask him wher the f he learned all this

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01:anyway focusing on the list… i would suggest… talking about elijah… maybe him… i mean… he can be manly… sometimes…

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: nope nope and nope ur only sayin tat hes manly cuz ya like him and his idiot brother

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: no i do not i am too gud for them case closed

ikillu: O'Rlly

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: yep ( ﾟヮﾟ)

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: moving on… derek?

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: yep sure

ikillu: jeremy?

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: if there is no elijah there is no jeremy either

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: kk so far we have 1. derek... and tat is it guys we should really speed it up a notch

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: okay okay… ohmm *takes deap breath*

2

gay

/hook

and the final test will be coach and brawler luis

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: wow that might actually work

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: ik i realy needed to brainstorm on this one

ikillu: kk then lets rearange da order cuz its a bit weird

SKYLERTHEKILLERkakspnci01: :(

BROOKSLAYSYOU^3^: yeah we do need to work on that but the guys(and luis) on the list r fine


	4. Chapter 4 A LONG LONG CHAPTER

**WELL THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER WITH A LOT OF GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES... eh screw it**

Back to to the play…

Team Beta:

"I don't think that improvisation… is the best idea" says Katniss shaking her head "I mean isn't that what the capitol wants us to do… they are always a step ahead of us…"

"what the fuck, who is this capital even?" says Lucien.

"Oh it's this stupid shit, anyway Katniss… it's okay… look at me… the capital doesn't have anything to do with this" says Dean.

"yeah… that's what they want us to believe…"

"GUYS! GUYS! can you hand me some money? I left my wallet in my car?" says Peter Hale almost crying.

"What the hell Peter you're not even on our team, get out!" says Dean as he looks at Derek who punches peter while the song 'We are family' plays.

"LEVIOSAAA"

"shut up harry"

Rebekah and Aurora enter in slowmo.

"Hey boys" says Aurora.

"We have just the perfect idea for the play" they smile evilly while Peeta wets his pants.

Team Omega

"We must prove my little sister, and that filthy peasant wrong" says Tristan.

"Shut up Elijah impostor"

"I have an idea…" says Scott

"We don't care lover boy"

"okay…"

The judges

"well guys, I think these idiots are not such great broadway writers" Lydia looks at the others.

"They are such a disgrace to art, I mean if they would let me write it-"

"NO BRIAN YOU ARE BANNED FROM WRITING ANYTHING" says Stewie keeping Brian at gunpoint.

"Okay jeez"

"Anyway, where the hell is Mr. fancy weirdo who killed Josh.. Jihn.. Jared or whatever his name was"

"I am the hero this reality show deserves… but not what it needs" says Batman in a dark and serious, Christian Bale voice.

"Okay…" Stewie says.

"Doing this reality show, just breaks all my beliefs, I mean it so fake" Brian complains.

"Okay it's fake, but I mean there are much more stuff that is fake on reality tv" says Lydia.

"Cough… Kardashians… Cough"

"OH DON'T DARE SAY THAT CURSED WORD, THEY ARE WORSE THAN THE MIKAELSONS"

"yeah speak of the devil, why is Klaus yelling 'I am the king of the world' on top of that building?"

"They should get their own show… Keeping up with the Mikaelsons! should be the next reality show we make" says Stewie.

"nah it wouldn't have such a great plot… it would be about Klaus daggering random people on the street, Elijah lecturing, Rebekah crying over some stupid shit, Kol pranking people, Finn betraying them for Esther, their parents figuring out a master plan to kill them all…you know the usual" says Lydia.

"I'm sure people would watch it"

"Wait isn't that the same thing that happened with the Kardashians? only it included Kim's shiny butt"

"fair enough"

"Guys wanna pair them each up with a Kardashian?" says Lydia with a smirk.

"YESSSSS" says Stewie

"No…" says Brian

"I'm Batman" says Batman

*TIME GOES BACK TO HIGH SCHOOL AND ALL CHARACTERS ARE FORCED TO BE IN HIGH SCHOOL ALL OVER AGAIN*

Liam Neeson: I have a very specific set of skills- oh wrong script sorry, here it is: Ah, our story begins at North Orlando High- what kinda shit high school name is this- anyway meet Bianca, the new girl who will try to survive this hell hole of a high school...

"Welcome to North Orlando High. I'm Hermione. The principal instructed me to show you around." said Hermione.

"Okay, I'm Bianca by the way" Bianca answered

"I'm Hermione, nice to meet you. Well, let's get started"

"Here, we have cliques. Even the clique-less people have cliques. Over there we have the emos. Very depressing to just look at them. The video game geeks. Only thing they can talk about is CoD, LoL, MC, CoC and some other shit. Over there, we have the only sophisticated people, the book club, which I am a proud member of. It's the best clique, you should join."

"Yeah no thank you" says Bianca.

"Now, there's the girl/boy jocks. They all have one group together. Their leader is Scott McCall, friends with Stiles Stilinski who is Brooklyn Reyes's boyfriend btw, and I warn you, DO NOT do anything with him, or you're dead. Next, there's the cool and 'chill' clique. Very friendly. Leader is no one. They don't believe in leaders. NOW there is the populars. Don't mess with them. They're huge ass bitches. Just saying. There is the leader, Lydia Martin, The cool mean ones who don't give a shit about anything: Skylar Angeles and Brooklyn Reyes, they are rich as fuck, there is Rebekah Mikaelson, whose brothers are coming to school I hear… all 4 of them, the girls are all over the news, even though I think they will be a bunch of idiots, sometimes I feel like the only sophisticated person in this school is me"

"Ummm… Okay, I guess." Bianca answered uncertainly, "What is their popularity order?"

"Well, the popular ones are, duh, the most popular. Then there is the jocks/cheerleaders, the chill group, the pranksters, my beautiful clique which should be much higher, the geeks, and etcetera etcetera it would take hours to list them all."

"Thanks! Can we get to the showing around part?" Bianca asked, kind of bored.

"Sure…" As Hermione showed Bianca around, there were conversations about the new girl. Who was she? What she was doing here, what is her purpose, and so on. People commented that she was pretty, maybe pretty enough to join the popular clique. But that is for the plastics to decide. (Just so you guys know, I'm pretty sure Brian wrote this… It is a fail, but it is better constructed than the usual writing in here. (*My ass!)

"Hi!" Bianca turned around. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Then a guy passed Bianca and slapped her ass.

"WTF?!" Bianca said slapping him.

"Not my fault ur ass is so damn fiiiiiiine, my name is Damon" he said. She frowned at him, grabbed his arm, and judo-flipped him onto his back, totes incognito. *Walks away*

Bianca had a glance at the popular girls' table and decided to give it a shot.

"Hey, my name is Bianca, I'm new here and-"

"Don't even think about it flat ass" says a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes

"Yeah, what she said" says another one with brown hair and blue eyes while she was commenting shit on a video.

"Guys don't you think that Damon guy is… kinda cute" says a girl with red hair ignoring Bianca.

"Not a chance Aurora, he is mentally dating Taylor S" says another girl with strawberry blonde hair.

"Wtf, that is just so fucked up…" Says the girl with dark blonde hair.

"yeah but he is still cute admit it"

"Wuteves"

"Guys, guys, guys, at least let's introduce ourselves to this… peasant with a bad fashion sense… I'm Rebekah, that is Skylar" *points at the girl with brown hair and blue eyes who doesn't seem to give a shit at the moment* that's Brook*points at the girl with dark blonde hair and blue eyes* and that's Lydia and Aurora." says the bitchy one who talks a lot. "Now you go away but before you do that bring me some cereal because my 100$ manicure isn't for nothing"

"Kay." Bianca replied and walked away

"Hey! Wrong way"

"Not gettin u anything biach."

"WHAT DID U SAY!?"

"That I'm not getting you anything. Goodbye."

"Did she just sass me?" Rebekah asked the one that was on her phone. Skylar at the mention of the word 'sass' looked up.

"DID SOMEONE SAY THEY ARE IN NEED OF SASS?" she said excited

"Nope…" Lydia shook her head.

" :( "

"How the hell did you do that? Whatever, you can not say no to Bec" says Brooklyn says raising an eyebrow on the new girl. Bianca ignored them and simply walked away.

"Too bad, she was so young… a whole life ahead of her" said Lydia as Brooke and Sky nods with a grin.

Back to the present…

"I can't believe how realistic this simulation is" says Brook.

"I know right"

"Guys, you were such bitches to me!" says Bianca.

"Well sorry" says Sky "but we can't do anything about it, it's a freaking simulation"

"Okay, okay, but if this would have been real and we were in high school… would you still be mean annoying ass bitches to me?"

"Pffffff…. no"

Back to high school...

"Whatya thinking of Bec?" Aurora asked her

"Just how imma ruin that girls life" Rebekah answered looking at her make up in the mirror.

"How about you embarrass in front of everyone, so no one wants her in their group?" says Brook

"Yeah, that could work… but how?" says Sky.

"Well, we could find some embarrassing pictures or something and show them to the entire school" Lydia said with a grin.

"Good idea, I know just the guy who can get us those pics…" says Sky as Rebekah grins evilly-

"Well it's a plan, thanks guys." Rebekah said meaning that you guys are bitches but your still my friends because im a bitch too.

"Imma call Lucien(leader of the pranking clique until Kol comes along)" says Sky.

"I'll get the auditorium booked for friday afternoon." Says Brook

"Great its settled then" says Aurora.

"uhm not quite" says Sky "Lucien says he will only do it if you go on a date with him."

"But he is such an ass!" says Aurora and Becca looks at her raising an eyebrow "UGH FINE, I'll do it, but Bec, you owe me. A lot"

"Well you always fall for the assholes anyway" Becca grinned as Aurora rolled her eyes.

A few moments later (the rest of the story is narrated by Batman and Liam Neeson)

Narrated by minion.

"AHHH BIANNCA WENT TO heR first CLASSS AHE HJDKEndK BECAUSE IM BATMAN"

"thank you Mr.- 'cough cough' Batman, I think I will take it from here" says Liam Neeson with a scary deep voice.

"BUT IM THE HERO GOTHAM DESERVES JHAHJDJJ"

"She saw a boy with golden eyes and darkish brown hair, the only seat that was free was next to him, so she sat down"

"You are the new girl aren't you" he smiled funnily.

"Is it that obvious" she said with a smile(wow this is so cliche).

"Yeah pretty much… I'm Stiles by the way, the coolest guy you'll ever meet"

"Aha… okay"

"you don't sound convinced do you?" he said with a frown.

"Hello class, my name is Alaric Saltzman, and I will be your history teacher this year" said a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked different them a normal boring teacher, Bianca noticed a ring on one of his fingers. It seemed familiar, but from where did she see it before? she decided to just leave it, it is probably just a normal ring with some stupid design that she saw in a shop or something.

"Please open the book on page 69 and I will give you the assignment sheet, you may start by writing nombre fecha clase(name, date, class) (yeah we take spanish classes but we suck)(lol blanki u dont understand but me and dar do- me, u suck at spelling soni- daria, f u dari- me *ya me and my friends conversations while writing this -_-) in the right corner"

Rest of the class went by fast, even though this 'Stiles' the class clown had some idiotic jokes to add which almost made Bianca stab him a several times.

"I had fun annoying you new girl" he grinned funnily, which Bianca would rather describe idiotically.

"Its Bianca, and it would really make me happy if you would get out of here"

"Wow, I get the feeling there is too many sassy girls in this school. Anyway, me and my two friends: Scott and Isaac, are going to practice Lacrosse, you should come" Bianca hesitated, isn't this the Stiles that Hermione warned her about, the boyfriend of that Brooklyn bitch, this would be the perfect opportunity to get revenge on Rebekah.

"Yeah sure… what time?"

"After school at about 3pm, kk?"

"Sure" she says, as Stiles winks and points his fingers at her, but falls nearly hitting the floor, but he catches the handle of one of the lockers, he grabs it then stands up.

"That was totally on purpose" he rubbed his neck then ran towards the boys changing room. Bianca rolled her eyes

"What a dork" she thought.

"SHE DID WHAT!?"

"I saw it with my own eyes, she kept on flirting with Stiles, but he rejected her, then she leaned in to kiss him, literally forced her ugly small lips on his, and poor Stiles couldn't do anything about it" said yandere-chan aka the minion which is a very irrelevant person so u might not know her kk.

"OH THAT BITCH IS DEAD"

What actually happened:

"Hey, new girl right?" Stiles asked Bianca

"Yeah, Bianca actually." She responded.

"Yeah what you said."

"Did you get that from Sky?"

"Maybe." He said "Well me and the boys have a lacrosse practice, if you can you should swing by. *in stiles' mind: tarzan with his face on it swinging on a rope thingy in the jungle with the aaaaaaa tzimenia gyeurdsdugiruhudrh*

"I think I can" Bianca said with a smile

"See you then." Stiles said smiling goofily.

"Are you reading that off a script?"

"*mumbles* in case of emergency answer with homework" stiles said looking at the paper "HOMEWORK!"

"what?"

Later that afternoon.

"Bianca! Here!" Stiles said still looking at the paper

"Hey." Bianca said when she got there "Who's that behind you?"

"Oh hi." Brook said "Didn't see you there. You kinda blend in."

"I see you brought her too," Bianca responded then looked behind Brook "Aaaaaaand the rest of the girls. Great"

"Of course, sorry I forgot to tell you it's just they always come so it's a natural thing now."

"Well you have to go if you want to be part of the team." Rebekah said

"You and Stiles can talk later." Aurora said sarcastically

"But Scott and Isaac are coming over to play video games.

Good luck Stiles." She said hugging him as if he were a teddy bear. He smiled like a weirdo (as usual) and went off.

"Now you stay away from him you whore." Brook said, her nice face melting into a mean one.

"What are you talking about?"

"You think we don't know? How you flirted with Stiles to get revenge on Rebekah? We know thanks to that retarded chinese girl." Lydia said.

"What, I never did that! And if you don't believe me check the top of the story it says what really happened." Bianca responded

"Guys we shouldn't tell the reader that we know the stor-" said Sky but was ignored and cut off by Brooke.

"Oh, well now I need to find a new minion. But ok. I usually don't say sorry and I won't cause we don't like you. Anyway you're lonely as hell since you don't have a clique."

"I was thinking about the chillin group, they seem cool." Bianca said, adding, "Unlike you"(AHHHHHH BURNNN) she thought, but didn't really feel like saying it out loud. She smiled to herself.

"We don't like you either. So go ahead and talk shit about us because the favour is returned. And our clique is much cooler then the chillin' group so I do not know what you are talking about." Lydia said with sass in her tone.

"What?" says Sky to Lydia who looked back at her confused because she thought that everyone heard what Bianca 'said'. (I wanted like u know everyones secret power is revealing this year and alaric is vamp hunter who will be after damon :D but after that they will bffs4life like voldemute)

" _How did she hear me?"_ Bianca thought to herself.

"PEEEEEETAAAAAAAAAA" a girl with a braid said running after a blonde guy holding a pita bread.

"See you tomorrow at the assembly looser" Rebekah said smirking, proud of the plan that will be put in action tomorrow.

"Oh fuck you all, you don't listen to meh" -Skylar.

"The following day…" "JDJDNDJRBFJSBDJFHIEBFJFBATMAN" thats right, BATMAN's back.

"yay… couldn't be more happy…*blows into that happy birthday thingy with not a lot of enthusiasm" -Liam Neeson.

"Fml(in talking that is not cool dar, not cool im quite disappointed- me) we have math, apparently the teacher has gone missing and Damon is coming in as a substitute." Brook said to Sky, but she wasn't listening because 4 guys entered the cafeteria. One of them wore a suit and walked like a grown up. The second looked diabolic with bunch of daggers(who knows why...), the third looked like a childish prankster with a bat and the last one looked like a lil nerd who was reading a book. The one in a suit came over to Brooke and Sky then asked;

"Excuse me young ladies, me and my brothers were wondering where can we find the principal's office " he said to them as he was like 1000 years older and mature then them (which is not true at all PFFF)

"Number one, we are seniors so if you go here we would either be older than you, or the same age as you. Second, who the fuck are you?" Sky said looking at him confused.

"Pffff...yeah, we are totally 'seniors', and not 1000 years older than you ALLLLL, heh… heh…"the one with headphones and a baseball bat said awkwardly rubbing his neck. The one in the suit punched the guy in the face while murmuring:

"shut up kol… Anyway let me introduce ourselves. I am Elijah Mikaelson, that is Niklaus *points at the man who is checking out the knives on the kitchen table, while the lunch lady: Consuela is hitting him saying: doggie authera no… no... * Yeah… moving on that is Kol *points at a guy who is flirting with girls but is failing terrible* and that is Finn *Finn was reading a book called: How to betray your only family and get away with it! by Kim Kardashian. Elijah grabs the book and burns it then scowls at Finn with disappointment, Finn frowns* Elijah shakes his head then sighs: "I believe you know my dear sister, 'Rebekah'."

"Oh yeah Becs is one of our best friends. Ergo talking about her, make sure to come to the auditorium at 2:15 for a 'big announcement'." Brook said grinning evilly to Sky.

"Aha… where can we find this auditorium?" he said like his only goal is to find his sister the get the hell out of here.

"Oh it's down the hallway to the right, next to the black box" says Sky "now seriously, hush hush" she says getting annoyed.

"hush hush, hush hush" says the man in the suit sarcastically "what a termagant…" he whispered but Skylar had good hearing.

"ohm, did you just call me a bitch"

"Oh, I apologize, I did not realize you understand such high level language…" the man replied.

"Listen up you little shit in a suit(yea thats his nickname) I am a highly intelligent person"

"aha *cough cough* totally"

"shut up Brooke…"

"Whatever you say…" he said as Finn and Klaus followed him but Kol stayed behind. Skylar glared at him, and if looks could kill, well then he would be cut into pieces dead on the floor.

"Hello you two pretty girls-"

"I have a boyfriend" says Brooke.

"you ugly" says Sky.

"Okay, that was faster than usual"

"KOL COME HERE ELIJAH CALLED A STUPID FAMILY MEETING OR SOMETHING" shouts the one with the bunch of daggers.

"But… but… I was almost getting a date, a few more minutes and they will be begging of me for marriage and children"

"nope" Brooke mentioned the obvious

"not even close" added Skylar.

"eh" he said then he went after his brothers.

"Finally, that asshole left… what a buzzkill, and why is he wearing a suit? Anyway what did you say about Damon and math?" Sky asked as they entered math class and sat down.

"Oh I was saying that-" she was cut off when Damon entered the room with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Hehlo clahs I wihl be ur subtitudeeee" it was suddenly complete silence which rarely happens in this school.

Everybody immediately raises their hands.

"Yessss…. ohm Brian"

"How much did that wine cost" said the dog.

"800 dollars but i compelled the seller so I got it for free"

"What?"

"nothing"

"no but you said you compelled-"

"DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE YOUNG MAN"

"no sir-"

"THEN STFU" he said "okay… ohm Brooke?"

"Question 1: are you drunk? Question 2: how come you are the math teacher, and where is Mr. Nazigorge (how did you find out, you shall die nine nine swaigen(ik this doesn't sound german) - mr. george

Class went by fast, because it seemed like Damon didn't really care about anything...

At the assembly:

"Hey everyone, so today we have a _very_ important announcement. Please welcome Rebekah, Brooklyn, Skylar, Aurora and Lydia." said Peter (hale not griffin you sick bastard).

"So we won't make the intro too long since we know you all have more important things to do, except for maybe that new girl, forgot her name. Which brings me to my point," Rebekah said glancing at Bianca to see her reaction.

Bianca's face froze.

"We made a documentary to welcome her…" says Sky.

"So you get to know her better." Brooke said

"With a little help from Lucien we put together a video. Enjoy." Aurora said glaring at Lucien who smirked.

The video was of Bianca puking at a concert then slipping on her own puke. Bianca looked really embarrassed and started running away… The principal went on stage:

"Enough that is" he said trying to stop the laughter that filled the room. He glared at the girls dissapointed. This went on until Elijah got on stage and grabbed Rebekah's hand.

"Sister, we are leaving now"

"No!" she screamed. Elijah cracked her neck, and she fell down.

"Did you just kill her!?" the crowd panicked, but the four brothers compelled them one by one, so they would forget everything. Elijah grabbed Rebekah and walked towards the exit until...

BOOOOOOOOOM CRASHHHHHHHHHH came through the door, and no this isn't one of those dramatic scenes where everyone gets hurt etc.

"You leave do not, destroy school you did and student you kill. Stay you will."

"DAMMIT NIKLAUS! we were so close" said Elijah glaring at Klaus who shrugged murmuring 'oops'.

"Just compel him!" shouted Kol.

"no, compel me you cannot, who you are, I know" says Yoda while he shakes the medallion which makes all the brother's collapse unconcius on the floor.

"I clean, muy clean." Consuela came in with an extra dose of lemon pledge.

"THIS SHALL GO TO THE COURT!" Super Judge Julie Plec(if you watched TO comic con you'd understand…) said.

In court…

"Alright Consuela convince them we're innocent and make them let us go." Elijah said to their 'lawyer'.

"I make." Consuela answered

"What can you add to prove their innocence Mrs. Mexicano?" asked Judge Julie Plec.

"How much money you give?" Consuela asked Klaus and Elijah.

"Nothing, you are terrible at this and you know it." Elijah said.

"Muy gilto-" she started but Elijah covered her mouth.

"okay, okay, we will pay you!'

"No es gilto. bueno. no malo" Consuela said

"wow she's good" says Klaus as Elijah head palms.

"Give money now." Consuela turned to them again. Elijah reaches for his wallet, but it's empty. He looks at Klaus, who says "Come on, where did you think I got the explosives from, jee"

"GILTO GILTO. Case no open… case locked" Consuela said looking at the judge.

"The party has came to a decision… Guilty, for murdering an individual, who is alive now apparently, because she is some sort of twilight vampire shit…

"I AM NOT A TWILIGHT VAMP-" shouts Rebekah but is ignored.

"I go clean…" Consuela said leaving.

"And destroying school property…"she continues "your sentence is to stay at this school and help Yoda, you must wear a collar that takes away your powers"

"NOOOOOO! I CAN'T COMPEL GIRLS NOW TO DATE ME!" says Kol.

"NOOOOO! I CAN'T BLOW UP STUFF NOW… for some reason"

"YESSSSSSS! WE ARE NOT VAMPIRES ANYMORE!" says Finn.

"Yes we are Finn, we just don't have powers" says Elijah as he sighes. Finn frowns and goes back to reading Kim Kardashian's book.

Back in school…

narrated by Liam Neeson

tears rushed down her face… as she realized that she wants to kill those girls… she have turned into a… a monster…" says Liam Neeson, a 'bit' over dramatizing the situation.

"GHDJIOEUHRGYEAJOHUGSDJFIORQUTYEGHRKUWTYUHEGKRSUY7GUEHRAKFWUYGHERULYGRHEUGREGUYURHEGHYBATMAN"

"mr _bruce wayne_ leave now… I am trying to do my job here"

"MY SECRETIDENTITYJTGKEWHRGJYEGRFEGRFYWGEFJYQEGKFYGERYKGQEKYFGQEJRFGQEKJGYT"

back to the story…

"Someone banged on the door who was it? It was her imagination because she was going mental. Bianca kept on crying" says Liam Neeson.

Now to the popular girls…

Meanwhile: the first day of sufferin- I mean school of the Mikaelson Brothers

"This collar is freaking annoying" says Kol, the moment he said that he was shocked.

"REVENGEGEHRIFJDJFJDJF" Rebekah said holding a remote.

"you're not batman you know…" Klaus said

*shock shock*

"Ok I'll shut up."

"But sister, we are family and should stick togeth-" started Elijah, but he was interrupted by a series of shocks.

*room suddenly goes dark* "can I have these?" skylar grabs the remotes*spotlight on skylar* "All of you go there." Sky said "and it shall begin"

*skylar makes a whole sonata from the remotes as she is shocking the poor brothers* *everyone clapping*

"Beautiful that is" yoda said "good child you are, A+ you get"

"On the piano she can't play, but on a shocking machine she can… fair enough" says Brooke.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Skylar screamed as the crowd threw roses, which they had for some unknown reason.

"yeah we are fine… thanks for your concern…" says Elijah in the backround with his brothers and him nearly collapsing from pain.

At the end of the day, beginning of winter break...

The ouat people were forced to come to the school too…

and it was time for movie night… disney movie night… MUHAHAHAHHAH

"Okay, welcome… you weird… fairy tale… creatures" says Brook.

"Start the movie already!" says Skylar grumpily. A guy with the hook instead of a hand lifts an eyebrow and starts talking.

"Bad day, eh mate?" he says but Skylar punches him in the face.

"Awwww" says Rebekah.

"You shut up, it's all because of your stupid brothers anyway…"

"Why what happened?" asks Beccs.

"Well it was-" Brooke started but was cut of by a woman with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Look, we are not here for time wasting, I am Regina, queen of the Enchanted Forest, also known as The Evil Queen, and I am not gonna waste my time with these arrogant counterfeits"

"Well she would get along with your annoying big brother… looking down on others, thinks she's better than all of us, using big words, only difference is that she isn't wearing a suit" says Sky.

"Okay, something really happened between you two! I'm curious!"

"So like I was saying before, what happened is-" she was interrupted for the 2nd time, by a woman with short black hair and blue eyes.

"Mean as always Regina, these people were nice to you, this is why Henry chose Emma as his mother" She hit a nerve because Regina's hands lit on fire and was about to kill the girl, but a little boy stopped her.

"Mom, don't hurt Snow, I didn't choose Emma, neither did I choose you alone, I chose you both"

"Enough with talky-talky girls, let's get this party started" said a man who looked rather weird. Another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes started talking:

"Never thought that I would agree with you Rumple, anyway let me introduce ourselves, I'm Emma Swan, over there is my mother and father: Snow White and Prince Charming*they both smiled*"

"How can they be your parents? You are the same age…" says all the three girls at once.

"Long story, moving on, that's Regina 'The Evil Queen'*Regina rolled her eyes* That is Rumplestiltskin and Belle-"

"Belle, like in the beauty and the beast?" asks Sky.

"Yeah pretty much but the beast is called Rumple" says Becca. All of them look confused except Emma.

"Yeah, we will catch up with the Disney versions later…" she looked at the group "That is Captain Hook"

The three girls burst out from laughing as they pictured the disney version of this character.

"And that's Baelfire, he is Rumple's son"

"Wait-"

"Don't even ask"

"And last but not least this is Henry my son with Baelfire, and Regina's adopted son"

This time Skylar didn't even bother to ask.

Meanwhile The Mikaelson brothers still in school because they need to help clean the kitchen...

narrated by peter griffin

"Well, everybody heard about the word-"

Not naratted by Peter Griffin, for…sanity reasons...

Klaus bumped into Consuela and it all started.

"No...no…" Consuela said

"Muve" Klaus said

"No...no...you give money...I take"

"Nah" Klaus said as consuela sprayed lemon pledge in his face.

"I take knife" Consuela said taking all his daggers

"What the fuck?!" Klaus said "MY DAGGERS! THOSE WERE THE LAST ONES I HAD! since stupid rebekah and elijah destroyed them all…"

"JAHSDFKUYWERHIURTHGOUEIRTOUGH4WGKUYRTGWKUEGRU" says Bonnie and Davina in 'witch language'?

*consuela becomes giant* "GILTO GILTO"

"HEY why are you on her side" says Klaus.

"You killed my friends!" says Bonnie.

"I don't like your face and yeah you killed that boy I liked" says Davina.

"Who?"

"You know… that boy with the violin and stuff… eh whatever screw you, you shall die!"

"and once again, Niklaus we've been here for exactly one day, one day you hear me, and you have turned half of the community against us"

"Well I am sorry Elijah, I am trying, but I'm not the best people person" says Klaus while killing the janitors(who are a bunch of smelly old men who would've committed suicide anyway)

"I wonder why…" says Finn sarcastically.

As Consuela saw Klaus's actions towards her 'boyfriends/janitors' she grew even bigger and her eyes started to glowing red.

Yoda entered the Cafeteria.

"Good news mr. Mikaelson, leave school you may, if truble you don't make-" he said but then he saw the half blown up kitchen, and the cafeteria tables full of dead janitors.

"aha" started Elijah rubbing his neck trying to cover up the mess, Yoda turned away saying:

"Clean this up, you must, leave, you musn't"

"musn't, heh, musn't" says Peter Griffin, while someone from the crew says: ALRIGHT JOHN DID YOU LET HIM ON STAGE AGAIN?! THIS WAS THE LAST TIME, YOU ARE SO FIRED!

Kol started running after him saying:

"Please, let us go, this is all Klaus's fault he can be punished alone, let us others go"

"HEY" says Klaus.

"KOL! You cannot leave your family behind… we made a vow that we will protect eachother, even if it costs us what we hold dearest-" Elijah started his touchy speech.

"Yeah, it was also Elijah's fault, he and Klaus should stay here forever, let me and Finn go" says Kol. *Finn walks by putting the pictures of his brothers on a darts board and throws darts at it*

"Okaaaaay… FINN CAN STAY ALSO … BUT LET 'ME' GO"

"oN" says Yoda.

"wha"

C-3PO comes by translating:

"Since there is only one word in the sentence, master yoda cannot use his way of talking so he said the word backwards"

":(" he says?

As they leave Kol turns around frowning and what he sees is his brothers. Klaus holding bloody paintbrushes, Elijah getting ready to rip his heart out, while holding a tissue so he could clean it up later, Finn with his book and the darts, all glaring at him while cracking their fists.

"Look guys… violence isn't the key…*Kol rubs his neck* The brothers ignore him. "THIS WAS ALL A DREAM" he does some kind of hypnosis motion, which doesn't work either.

*Kol runs as the Mikaelson brothers chase him with their weapon of choice*

(•˛•)  
) )╯ I just wanna be helpful

(. ¸.)

( ( Be helpful-

凸ಠ益ಠ)凸 ( ಠ╭╮ಠ)  
) ) SHUT UP NURSE! ( (  
/ \ / \

\- so beautiful ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)

Merry * 。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ • •。 Christmas  
° 。 ° ˛˚˛ * Π_*。*˚*。*˚*。*˚*。*˚*。*˚*。*˚

˚ ˛ •˛• ˚ ｜ 田田 ｜門｜ ˚mother f***ers

You'll be my curry, I'll be your rice :D #bestpickuplineevah


	5. Chapter 5 weirdest chap yet

and another chapter that is full of mistakes... he he

Back to the movie night, where the other's also arrived so they could finally start…

"So the first movie we will watch is Snow White, because that was the first Disney classic"

*snow in the background murmurs 'YASS' then shuts up*

During the movie...

Dean and Lydia were kissing for like 10 mins now so Brooke and Sky needed to separate them. Same situation with Castiel and his book. Sam was just sitting. Damon, Hook, and Brian were discussing different brands of alcohol. Klaus was trying to convince Yandere-chan that 'no I am not Nick Jonas'. Finn was meditating, Elijah and Skylar were glaring at each other that soon turned into a hardcore glaring contest. Stiles and Scott were making very VERY bad jokes during the movie, because of that Brooke rolled her eyes at them so many times that her eyes almost fell out. Derek was sitting with Hayley trying to flirt with her but failed. Isaac was fixing his scarf. Snow looked very interested in the movie, Charming on the other hand, was sleeping…  
"Look dear, that's us kissing, it's when you broke the curse OMG OMG"

"aha…darling...very interesting…and yes I do want cookies grandma" he says half awake yawning.

"what?" says Snow confused

Regina was complaining about the movie, using phrases like: "no, that's not how it happened" and "why does Charming look so gay in this film" and "I didn't kill my husband it was my mom... *runs away crying* while Emma is patting her back. Hermione also complaining about the films unreality.

Rumple, Kol and Lucien were planning something that we will find out soon… unfortunately.

At the end of the movie Snow was crying so hard like a little bitch, while the other's applauded that it was finally over(especially Regina she made an entire festival) Charming was still sleeping.

The next movie they watched was Peter Pan, on which Killian was very VERY VERY disappointed on. He basically broke the T.V with his hook.

"What the hell? I paid for that!" said Rebekah.

"Please… you never payed for anything in your life" says Elijah. Klaus, Kol, and Finn nods but Rebekah glares at them so they run for cover.

"That T.V or what I call it 'magical box that turns handsome fellows into ugly big chinned men should be destroyed, mate!"

"Well… he took it better than I expected" said Emma, while Brooke raises an eyebrow at her.

"Well now, how should we continue watching the movies"

"Oh… I think we cannot… how unfurtunate… everyone go home and do... whatever that pleases you" said Elijah pushing the guests out of the house.

"Wait the girls aren't going we are having a sleep over!" shouts Rebekah as 7 of the girls walk back into the house.  
"great…" he says sitting down on the sofa next to Klaus.

"Also, can Stiles, Isaac and Scott stay? they don't have any money and they are homeless, so yeah" says Brooke.

"We are not homele-"

"Yes you are"

"what ever you say mistress"

"Sure they can stay" says Rebekah.

Elijah in the background says another sarcastic "YOO HOO even more uncultured swines stay in our home YAY..."

"anybody wanna play darts" says Finn.

"NOOO!" everybody says at once as Finn takes offense and goes to his room slamming the door.

The girls go upstairs, sitting down in their Pijamas, discussing boys and ya know girl stuff :D. Stewie joins them.

Now the only people downstairs are the winsome threesome(Stiles, Scott and Isaac) Kol, who is sleeping on the couch so he doesn't really count, Klaus who is watching AHS on his Ipad, and Elijah who is reading a really really thick book.

"So… you and Brooke" says Scott trying to start a conversation.

"Please, gentlemen, if you want to talk about romance you can always join the girls upstairs…" says Elijah.

He goes back to reading his book, as the boys do funny faces at him, he looks back up and the boys are whistling like nothing happened. He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah right… we are not the one's who flirt with Skylar 24/7" whispers Stiles to Scott as he giggles.

"Excuse me?" he says, even though his power were taken away he still had his super hearing.

"Oh don't pretend like you don't know…" says Isaac.

"In fact I do not"

"It's like Brooke and Stiles, at the beginning they hated each other and now… they hate each other slightly less" says Isaac as Stiles nods with agreement.

"Yes, we do hate each other, which as long as I'm concerned doesn't mean we are attracted to one another"

"aha… whatever you say…"

"Niklaus! Do you think I like Skylar?" asks Elijah.

"duh of cours-...I mean… noooo… totally not" *whisteling*

"Unbelievable, like you people would know anything, why did I even bother listening to you, I'm out of here" he says as he storms in his room.

"Did you see the blush on his face?" says Stiles.

"Yeah, totally I mean like OMG SHIP IT AHHH!" says Scott.

"Okay… now you guys are scaring me…" says Klaus while he is cutting his Ipad into pieces(I dunno y….) looking at them like a psycho, the picture keeps zooming in while creepy music plays.

Stiles jumps into the frightened Scott's arms, they both let out a rather 'manly scream'.

"yeah ditto… mate" says Isaac also very frightened.

"We hang out with Hook too much huh?" says Stiles as he pushes Scott away.

"Yep, we do"

(Dar I tried writing a brooklyn and Stiles moment but i failed miserably… I deleted it from the history for our and this world's sake… maybe u should write it, since yeah its ur bf)- me

(tru tru) - dar

Back to the girls…

"I need to go to the bathroom be right back" says Sky as she jumps up and heads toward a pink door which had something written on it. It was blurry so Skylar went closer. It read: 'Rebekah if your relationship status says, "It's complicated" then you should stop kidding yourself and change it to "Single" it was probably Kol who wrote that on the bathroom door which Skylar laughed her ass off and decided not to tell Beccs just yet.

"Elijah is all over Sky" Rebekah whispered to the others as Sky left.

"AM NOT" Elijah said from far far away.

"Yeah… yeah… keep telling yourself that…" she said as she gestured to Davina who did some kind of spell to keep the brothers from hearing their conversations. "Anyway" Beccs continued "I have planned a little surprise for 'the others' " Rebekah smirked evilly. Sky suddenly storms onto the bed like a lighting bolt and says:

"I'm in!'

"So am I, whatever shit you planned" says Brooke.

Meanwhile with the boys…

"Get your blasted leg out of my blasted face, you bloody scarfed swine" says Kol to Isaac.

"Sorry, but I want to hear too" he says pushing Scott away from the door and sticking his ear to it.

"Ouch!" says Scott,

"Shhhh…" says Elijah trying to concentrate to what the girls are talking about.

"Why don't you use your stupid super... hearing… thing" says Stiles.

"Because that witch did some kind of spell that doesn't allow us to hear anything that is said in this room" says Elijah "Which must be for a reason because the last thing that I heard was my sister saying that she have 'planned' something for us"

"Well since our generous sister has something planned, why shouldn't we return the favor" smiles Klaus.

"AHHAHHAHAHAHAHHUHHAHAHBRUHHAHA" laughs Stiles creepily *everyone staring at him confused* "cough cough, ohmm nothing" he says awkwardly.

The door suddenly opens and the boys fall onto the ground.

"Well, well, what do we have here…" says Rebekah.

"And therefore I thought your noble brother wouldn't sink to the level of stalking innocent girls… but then again even I am not always right" says Sky grinning.

"We were just… just… saying goodbye to the door… since we will leave soon… and we love it so much… yeah we weren't stalking you… pffff...definetely not stalking..." says Stiles as he nods to the others to play along.

"Exactly, we are showing our respects to the furniture" says Isaac.

"Why am I not surprised by this?" says Brooke shaking her head in pure disappointment.

"And what about you guys? You live here, you won't need to leave so why would you say goodbye to the door?" says Lydia looking at the brothers.

"Well because… we are planning to buy you a new room Beccs… since you are such a 'great' sister! And we'll need a new door, because the room is so big and yeah..."

"awww that's cute… and weird… at once"

"Elijah you're paying for the room btw…" whispers Kol to Elijah who's face froze.

"WHERES MY SCARF?" screamed Isaac

"hehehehehe its time for some news." said peter (GRIFFIN YOU BASTARD)

Someone from the crew: "OH COME ON YOU TOO STEVE! YOU KNOW I FIRED JOHN BECAUSE HE LET PETER ON STAGE! YOU THINK I WILL MAKE AN EXCEPTION ON YOU! WELL HELL NO! YOU ARE FIRED...also.

BREAKING NEWS:

GOOD EVENING, I AM TOM TUCKER AND WE HAVE A SPECIAL REPORT HERE AT CHANNEL 5 FOX NEWS I'LL GIVE THE WORD TO Tricia Takanawa, yes Tricia?

"Thank you tom, news had spread that a young teenager's scarf has gone missing due to unknown reasons. You see, this young man has special bonds and relationship with this piece of fabric."

"ITS MORE THAN A PIECE OF FABRIC! it's… it's my wife" TAN TAN TANNNNN

"YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST AT CHANNEL 5 NEWS"

"Was that necessary?" Lydia asked

"YES! YES IT WAS" says Tom tucker, who seconds later runs away crying.

"o - k" Brooke said.

"kO" Yoda came in saying, winking.

"but… but… I am not GOING TO PAY FOR IT, I AM BROKE!"

"Elijah we are way past that, now it's about Isaac and his scarf"

"oh...oh… then… WAIT A MINUTE I'M STILL NOT GONNA PAY FOR IT"

"I swear if the person who took it makes her get abortion im gonna…"

"you got her pregnant too?" said Damon.

"How can you even do that? And where the hell did you come from Dams" says Sky.

"Details aren't important"

"I am actually glad you said that" says Brooke

"True...true"

"OMG YALL ARE BITCHES UGH SO MEAN TU MEH BLEH BLEH" Bianca comes in with Rumple and Lucien who are carrying a gun full of water balloons.

"no...no...no" Consuela says cleaning up the spit from her mouth.

"well thats nasty" Scott says it like a black woman.

"Lucien, you betrayed us for… HER" says Aurora disappointed and angry"

"She paid me!"

"I loved you!"

"You didn't here me did you? She PAID me!"

"hey everyone, so jb has a song out omg its bae." stewie said coming in

"MY MAMA DONT LIKE U N SHE LIKEZ EVERYONE" the song played

"..." everyone said.

"Wow, even worse than Aaron…I mean Erin" says Sky.

SUDDENLY AND RANDOMLY ALL THE CHARACTERS CHANGE INTO BABIES….except stewie

"Why doesn't myh suiht fiht meh? Elijah said.

"Behcahs youh suchk!" says Rebekah.

"I duhnt kewh" Klaus said.

"Why ehm eyeh wehrengh pehnk" Stiles asked

"MOMMHY SISTEHR IS BEIHNG MEAHN TO MEH!"

"Well then don't be a pussy and stand up for yourself dear" says Esther with her amazing parenting skills.

"Dawths meh nahmeh" Stiles said proudly

"Yehs eeht ews" Brooke said patting his head too hard

"Hi guys" says Skylar.  
"WAIHT HOHW ARHE YOUH SPEAKINGH NORMAHLY?"

"I was a smart baby"

"whel urh noht smarth whehn youh growh up" says Elijah trying to walk in his oversized suit.

"fuck you, you dumbass shit"

"AWHH TSUNDERHRE"

"Yewh cahnt seet waws ath spendihng tiem yew shit weth adulht" Brooke said

"Eyeh stilleh dawnth heav muh scwaf" Isaac said

"Yehah guh tu aduhlts Skhy, youh are suchc a nerhd" Lydia said with sass

"OWAAAA OWAAAA" Sky starts crying.

"Iths okayh Skyhlar, Iths okahy" says Elijah hugging Skylar who stops crying.

"Skyhlar and Elihjah sihtting ohn a twee..." Kol and Damon starts singing very badly.

"Huggieh tiem" Stiles said hugging Brooke

"Okie fine" Brooke said hugging back

"oooOooooOOOOo daht nevuh happuhned bwefoh" Lydia said.

"Yuh knowh nutheng, mehnie" Stiles said

"Hey, my kind peers I have returned from my studies, and now I am equally as sophisticated and eminent as the profesors of our time" says Elijah drinking a cup of champagne that damon is very interested in.

"I poohped mah pawnts" Rebekah said.

"Then go and change it dear sister"

"I dawnt knowh howh" Rebekah said

"Now elijah can talk like me too… no fair… no fair!"

"Were back" Said brooke with stiles sucking on his finger

"It didnt work out for him"

"Now even brooke… OWAAA OWAAA"

"It's okay… it's okay princess" said Elijah hugging Skylar again.

"HAHAHAHHA DUMB BITHCES I DONT FUCK WITH" Brooke said to the others

"Huggieh tiem brookie!" Stiles said.

"No… no...Screw u Sky this is all ur fault you bitch" Brooke said hugging back staring at Sky

"I luv u too brooke" Sky says discovering sarcasm for the first time.

"Woah, I just discoverd the best thing EVAAHH" says Sky.

"No one cares." Brooke said happy at discovering bitchyness.

"I will name it sarcasm! because in hungarian it sounds like shitorgasm" says Sky happily

"It was already invented, and suprisingly it does sound like that" Responded elijah.

":("

"What is this finger?" Says Klaus showing the middle finger as he accindentaly killed an ant with it.

"WOAH I DESTROYED AN ANT I AM DEATH DESTROIER OF WORLD RFGERGFERUBFKERBGJERGUERGBBE" Klaus said, eyes widening.

*baby finn enters reading the same book written by baby Kim Kardashian*

"noh...noh….noh" Says baby consuela spraying lemon pledge in her face

"Hello guys" says Yoda.

"Shouldn't you talk backwards?" asks Elijah "Because I made a time machine, and in the future you do"

"O SUMA LUMA DUMA LUMA FAWKH YEW MAINHTREAM" says baby emeniem not even happy about swearing because it was a thing from the start.

"I dont like this im out" says brooke getting in elijahs time machine.

"NOOO DO NOT TOUCH THE RED BUTTON!"

"Is it too late to say sorry now-"

They all go back to high school and don't remeber anything…

"Guys for some reason the song 'sorry' is in my head" says Brooke.

"Btw theres school tomorrow" Elijah said feeling cool.

"Did you just say btw? WHO are you and WHAT have you done to our brother!?" says Klaus shaking him.

"Omg bro im here" Elijah said happy and chilled.

"Stiles… did you hit his head with a bat?"

*Sky punches elijah really hard in the head*

"What has eventuated? Did I miss any of you penultimate's fatigue?"

"We dont understand… BECAUSE IM BATMAN!" said batman speaking for everyone

"That's good… it means the old elijah is back" says Rebekah

"True" said brooke

"Yeah, but I don't know how that is good in anyway?" says Sky.

"HEY"

The next day at school:

Yandere-chan entered the halls. It was game on.

"Anything for me?" Brooke said

"oMg im working for bianca now" Yandere chan said

"Fuck you yandere chan" Brooke said turning back at her squad

"Btw i saw yandere chan punching stiles today too...thought i should tell you." Sky said

"DAT MA JOB DIS IS OVER NOW KRFBIERUGLIURGIUERBGIU" Brooke said becoming a dragon

"I didnt know she could do that." said Lydia

"Neither did I" Responded Rebekah

"I did" says Sky. Everybody looks at Sky.

"Me and Brooke have a long history… we know eachother's darkest secrets MUHAHHHAHAHAH"

"You mean history- like dating?" says Aurora

"NOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOO! just NOOO... da fucks wrong with you?"

Back to the fight… Brooke went up to Yandere chan and threw her to the other side of the world but she came back w samurai swords. Yandere chan sliced one of her legs off but it grew back because yeah powerful yandere-chan. Now brook started shooting lazers from her eyes at yandere chan. She dodged, but one hit her arm, it fell off. Then yandere chan got hairy stylez and made him sing so Brooke's ears blew up but once again came back. Yandere chan now looked brooke in the eye and said the words:

"I am your father."

"NOOOOOOOOO" says Sky.

"I was talking to Brooke"

"Oh… OHHH… then I am just gonna leaves now… bye" leaves akwardly.

"Join the dark side" Yandere chan continues with her dramatic voice.

"HOLD U GIRL AND MY FATHER IS NOW AT WORK MAKING MILLIONS U WISHED U HAD STFU BYE" Brooke said throwing flames her which caused her death.

"I don't remember what caused this." Aurora said

"That she hit stiles" Sky said.

"Oh ok" Brooke said knocking Stiles out.

"Oh well that is nasty" says Scott like a black woman again.

Brooklyn and Stiles

┳┻| *love is in the aiiiir toniiiiighttttttt*

┳┻| _  
┻┳| •.•) Stiles: brooke, can I come out now?

┳┻|⊂ﾉ

(҂`_´) Brooke: NO, GET BACK IN YOUR ROOM U PUSSY  
,︻╦╤─ ҉

Elijah x Sky x Klaus

(︶︿︶) elijah  
) )╯ I just want to use big words

/ \  
(︶︿︶)

( ( Big words-

凸ಠ益ಠ)凸 skylar ( ಠ╭╮ಠ)  
) ) **SHUT UP DA F UP YOU KAKASPUNCI!** ( (  
/ \ (Rooster Pussy) / \

\\(◉ 3 ◉)/ -} **-** DAGGERS

Bianca and ?

(૭ ◉༬◉)૭ ( l -: ) ( • - • ) ( ^ D^) (. _.)

Bianca narnia pussy Isaac Kol Jeremy

Yandere-chan and Senpai-kun

ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ) SENPAAAIIII! (0_0) im scared


End file.
